Der Irre König Aerys (Gesamtführer durch Westeros)
"Der Irre König Aerys" (im Original: "Mad King Aerys") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der ersten Staffel über den Irren König Aerys II. Targaryen. Die Erzählungen werden von den jeweiligen Darstellern der Charaktere selbst gesprochen. Mark Addy spricht für seiner Rolle als Robert Baratheon, Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin, und Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister. Zusammenfassung Robert Baratheon Robert Baratheon reflektiert die Taten von König Aerys II. Targaryen und seinem Sohn Rhaegar, die zu seiner Rebellion führten. Luwin Luwin schaut auf Prinz Rhaegars Entführung von Lyanna Stark zurück und die grausame Ungerechtigkeit die der Irre König Aerys Haus Stark antat. Tywin Lennister Tywin Lennister erinnert sich an den Zusammenbruch seiner Allianz mit Aerys, als Letzterer immer weiter dem Wahnsinn verfiel. Robert Baratheon Robert Baratheon: Aerys Targaryen war der Letzte seines Namens, der auf dem Eisernen Thron saß. Er war von nah und fern bekannt als der Irre König, seine Herrschaft war geprägt von Instabilität und Terror. Die Sieben Königslande tun gut daran ihn und seine Art los zu sein. Oh, er schien am Anfang ein fähiger Herrscher zu sein, aber das zu keinem geringen Teil seinen Beratern zu verdanken, die von seiner Hand angeführt wurden, Tywin Lennister. Es gab vielleicht Jahre voller Frieden und Wohlstand während Aerys' Herrschaft, aber es war Tywin der das Reich wirklich geführt hat, während Aerys immer weiter und weiter dem Wahnsinn verfiel. Die Drachenbrut war berühmt dafür ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Es war der Preis den sie Zahlen mussten, dafür dass sie über Jahrhunderte die Blutlinie rein hielten. Und Aerys war mehr als glücklich die edle seine-Schwester-ficken Tradition seiner Vorfahren fortzuführen. Als die Jahre vergingen, wurde Aerys' Verhalten zunehmend sprunghaft. Er schnitt sich selbst so oft am Eisernen Thron, viele nannten ihn König Wundschorf, natürlich nie direkt in sein Gesicht. Es wurde gemurmelt er hätte eine Besessenheit an Seefeuer entwickelt und war bekannt grausame Bestrafungen an denen die er als seine Feinde sah durchzuführen, inklusive sie lebendig zu verbrennen. Als sein Verfolgungswahn und sein Blutdurst wuchs, hatte er einen schrecklichen Streit mit Lord Tywin, der der Krone für zwanzig Jahre Treu gedient hatte. Zumindest war Tywin in der Lage sein Amt lebendig und im Besitz seines Vermögens zu verlassen, nachfolgende Hände von König Aerys waren nicht so glücklich. Dann gingen die Targaryen zu weit. Der Kronprinz Rhaegar entführte Lyanna Stark, Tochter von Rickard Stark, dem Lord von Winterfell. Sie war meine Verlobte. Eine wunderschöne und temperamentvolle Frau. Und ich liebte sie mehr als das Leben selbst. Rhaegar ging mit Lyanna nach Süden und versteckte sie in Dorne. Was er diesem armen Mädchen alles antat, wissen nur die Götter. Brandon Stark, Lyannas älterer Bruder, war außer sich. Er ritt nach Königsmund, um den König damit zu konfrontieren und die sichere Rückgabe seiner Schwester zu verlangen. Stattdessen, ließ Aerys ihn hinrichten. Sein Vater, Rickard Stark, ebenso. Hinterher gab es nichts mehr zu diskutieren. Aerys fürchtete ihre Hinterbliebenen würden sich rächen, für das was er getan hat. Er hatte Recht sich zu fürchten. Aerys verschwendete keine Zeit und verlangte den Kopf von Brandons jüngerem Bruder, meinem Freund Eddard Stark und meinen Kopf, natürlich auch. Es tut mir Leid, dass er nicht selbst danach gesucht hat. Zusammen mit Jon Arryn aus dem Grünen Tal, dem Mann der mich und Ned als Kinder aufgenommen hatte, riefen Baratheons, Stark und Tullys alle nach ihren Bannern. Unsere Rebellion begann, die Tage des Irren Königs waren gezählt. Auftritte *Ethan Glauer *Kyl Rois *Elbert Arryn *Jeffor Mallister *Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen *Lyanna Stark *Lord Rickard Stark *Brandon Stark *Lord Robert Baratheon *Lord Eddard Stark *Lord Jon Arryn Groß Häuser *Haus Targaryen *Haus Lennister *Haus Stark *Haus Baratheon *Haus Arryn *Haus Tully Orte *Königsmund **Roter Bergfried ***Große Halle ****Eiserner Thron **Große Septe von Baelor **Dorne **Tal von Arryn Titel *Hand des Königs *Lord von Winterfell Ereignisse *Roberts Rebellion **Entführung von Lyanna Stark **Hinrichtung von Rickard und Brandon Stark Verschiedenes *Targaryen-Wahnsinn *Inzest *Seefeuer }} Luwin Maester Luwin: Als die Worte über König Aerys sprunghaft und beunruhigendes Verhalten sich in den Sieben Königslanden verbreiteten, diente Lord Rickard Stark weiterhin Treu seinem König als Wächter des Nordens. Er war stolze Vater von vier Kindern, seine Tochter Lyanna war mit Robert Baratheon verlobt, dem jungen Lord von Sturmkap. Jahrhunderte von Frieden zwischen dem Norden und dem Eisernen Thron endeten an dem Tag, an dem Rhaegar Targaryen, Prinz von Drachenstein, Lyanna entführte. Außer sich, ritt Brandon Stark nach Königsmund und verlangte die Freilassung seiner Schwester und den Tod von Rhaegar. Aerys verhaftete ihn wegen Verrats und rief seinen Vater dazu auf in die Hauptstadt zu kommen und sich für ihn zu verantworten. Als Lord Rickard dem folgte, verhaftete Aerys, mittlerweile völlig wahnsinnig, ihn ebenfalls wegen Verrats. Lord Rickard verlangte ein Urteil durch Kampf. Aerys erklärte Feuer zum Streiter von Haus Targayen und ließ Lord Rickard von den Gebälk des Thronsaals hängen, während Pyromantiker unter ihm ein Feuer entfachten. Während er brannte, wurde Brandon in den Thronsaal gebracht, ein Lederband war an einer Würgevorrichtung um seinen Hals gebunden. Aerys sagte Brandon, sein Vater sei ein toter Mann, aber es gäbe eine Chance ihn zu retten. Ein Langschwert wurde auf dem Boden platziert, genau außerhalb von Brandons Reichweite. Und je mehr er versuchte es zu erreichen, desto enger wurde das Band um seinen Hals. Brandon Stark erwürgte sich selbst bei dem Versuch seinen Vater zu befreien... der lebendig in seiner Rüstung gebraten wurde. Der gesamte Hof stand dabei und sah diese Gräueltaten geschehen... Unter ihnen Ser Jaime Lennister und die Königsgarde unter ihnen. Der Irre König soll berichten zufolge dabei hysterisch gelacht haben, als diese edlen Männer vor ihm brutal gefoltert und getötet wurden. Danach strebend all seine angeblichen Feinde von dieser Welt zu tilgen, rief Aerys nach dem Kopf von Rickards jüngstem Sohn Eddard Stark und Lyannas Verlobten, Robert Baratheon. Er schickte Wort zu Lord Jon Arryn, der die Beiden auf der Ehr aufgezogen hatte, sie zu ergreifen. Stattdessen schloss sich Lord Arryn den Häusern Stark und Baratheon in der Rebellion an. Robert schwor Rhaegar zu töten und seine geliebte Lyanna zurück zu bekommen. Auftritte Tywin Lennister Tywin Lennister: Als Aerys Targaryens Verhalten immer mehr und mehr unberechenbarer wurde, fiel die Aufgabe die Sieben Königslande zu regieren mir zu, Tywin Lennister. Ich hatte Aerys für beinahe zwanzig Jahre gedient und als Ergebnis gedieh das Reich. Die königliche Truhen waren voll, im Land war Frieden. Aber Aerys wurde zunehmend feindselig; eifersüchtig auf den Erfolg, den viele mir zu schrieben. Meine Macht und mein Einfluss beunruhigten ihn. Der Hauptmann meiner persönlichen Wache, Ser Ilyn Payn, wurde einmal belauscht, wie er hinter vorgehaltener Hand Bemerkungen darüber machte, wer der wahre Herrscher von Westeros sei. Als der König diese Information erhielt, ließ er Ilyn Payn die Zunge mit heißen Zangen ausreißen. Es war mein Wunsch die Häuser Targaryen und Lennister durch Hochzeit zu vereinen. Meine Tochter, Cersei, sollte Aerys ältesten Sohn Prinz Rhaegar heiraten. Solch eine Verbindung machte für alle Beteiligten Sinn. Andererseits hatte Aerys' Verstand angefangen ihn schon vor einiger Zeit zu verlassen. Anstatt die königliche Familie mit ihrem loyalsten und mächtigsten Verbündeten zu vereinen, entschied Aerys stattdessen meine Familie zu beleidigen; er deutete an das solch eine Verbindung unter Rhaegars Würde war. Stattdessen wählte er Elia Martell von Dorne als Rhaegars Frau. Als würde er Salz in meine Wunden reiben, ernannte Aerys Jaime, meinen Sohn, zum Mitglied der Königsgarde. Die Königsgarde mag eine Ehre für geringere Familien als unsere sein, aber es ist eine lebenslange Ernennung, die ihn zwang all seinem Erbe zu entsagen. Dies machte es schwer einen Erben für Casterlystein zu ernennen. Aber Aerys wusste all das. Ich war den ständigen Provokationen des Königs überdrüssig geworden. Daher gab ich mein Amt als Aerys' Hand ab und kehrte zurück nach Casterlystein... mit meinen beachtlichen Streitkräften. Als Robert Baratheon gegen den Thron rebellierte, bekam Aerys Angst, ich würde mich Roberts Armeen anschließen und mich gegen ihn erheben. Er hielt sich für so schlau und behielt Jaime sehr nahe, als würde er mich warnen. Er versank tiefer und tiefer in Wahnvorstellungen, Paranoia und Gewalt. Ich hörte man sagt, er wurde besessen von Seefeuer. Eine Flüssigkeit welche, wenn einmal entzündet, nicht mehr gelöscht werden kann. Überzeugt, er habe um ihn herum überall Feinde, erlaubte er keine Klingen in seiner Nähe, mit Ausnahme derer der Königsgarde. Genau dies sollte sich als sein Untergang erweisen. Auftritte **Casterlystein Verschiedenes *Seefeuer }} en:Mad King Aerys (Complete Guide to Westeros) pt-br:Rei Louco Aerys (Guia Completo para Westeros) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen